Black Friday Shipping
by tornusunrot
Summary: Black Friday with Roxas and Naminé...but mostly just Roxas.


"Naminé!"

He hated to admit it, but Naminé wasn't exactly the best person to go Black Friday shopping with. If there's anything he's learned within the past six years of "tradition," it's that no one should be giving her any ideas.

"_What_, Roxas?"

Too bad he never remembers to hide those Black Friday ads.

"Can't we slow down?"

Naminé looked him over, not missing a beat to reach their destination. Despite his plead, her grip on his wrist only grew tighter. It was then that he swore his arm was going to split from his shoulder like a bad divorce.

"We'll never get anything if you keep moving at a snail's pace!"

As the _smart_ blonde, Naminé knew she had to get rid of dead weight. Immediately, she freed him from his pain—a sudden release of her hand from his.

Surprised, Roxas slowed to an eventual halt. A _rallentando_. Yes, that's it, the proper musical equivalent of dying away. Surely that's what he felt after losing out to discounted electronics.

He only focused on her retreating figure until the fleeting image intertwined with all the other shoppers. Roxas couldn't keep track of her anymore, but at least he had an idea of where Naminé was headed. And now that he thought about it, she really must have been running that much faster than him if she initially held on to his wrist and eventually let go at the tips of his fingers. That girl was too much.

Sighing, he figured that there wouldn't be much point in going straight to Naminé's whereabouts. Scanning the area, everything was all too familiar. Too _mundane_. Huge crowds of people with their own group of friends, shoppers flocking to their next destination, impatient kids—why bring them in the first place? Black Friday has got to be one of the most tiresome days to parents _and _children.

Shaking his head, he decided that he's had enough fun criticizing everyone. It was probably best to make sure Naminé wasn't in any trouble. Moments passed, and after checking through the stores that he knew were her favorites, Roxas found himself glancing up to Naminé rising up on her tiptoes every so often to see how far she actually was from the main entrance.

Never be late on Black Friday.

Approaching her, he was kindly greeted with a blurt of "we should have gotten here sooner!"

Too bad he always leaves much later than planned, and too bad he always ends up as the driver. Yes, you're welcome, Naminé.

She sighed, eyes downcast with a complementary head droop. "My deals are lost," she mumbled. Go ahead, keep sulking. After an unbearable two and a half hours in line, Roxas noticed Naminé shivering.

The fool.

It was at least three in the morning.

Never attempt to go out without wonderful layers of warmth.

Did he mention that he's always late going Black Friday shopping because he spends that time piling on his clothes? It's just too bad that pants don't have jackets or coats, though, because that would be one hell of a blessing.

Fortunately, he got that right, but he always forgets to make sure she does the same.

"Here," he insists while taking off his jacket, handing her the chunkiest, coziest attire he's got. Unfortunately, her pride won't accept it. In Roxas' eyes, that's fine, but his persistence can easily match Naminé's. He plopped his jacket on her shoulders and kept her especially close. The rest of the time getting to the front of the store was met with absolute silence between the two. She must still be miffed for being so far back in line, he figured. But that's okay, at least she's not cold.

By the time they were actually _inside_ the store, Roxas was left with a mere affirmation of "knowing what to do" and another hasty abandonment from Naminé. Admittedly, Roxas didn't know where any of the things on Naminé's list were.

Never go Black Friday shopping at unfamiliar stores.

"Okay, then…" he muttered, wandering the store in confusion, list in hand. He absolutely could not find a thing mentioned on that flimsy piece of paper.

Why must he always forget to _habituate_ to the stores Naminé drags him to _prior_ to Black Friday?

He sighed. Instead of brooding too much in defeat, he distracted himself with all the specials going on around him. Even if there was a line outside to ensure the number of shoppers within the store was a fixed amount, that didn't stop a select few from zipping through in competition to find anything of what's left of the door-busting deals. Naminé was definitely one of them.

After wandering around aimlessly and passing through a collection of albums, Roxas came across something that he reckoned Sora would like. You see, Sora was his darling cousin, and he happened to live a great distance away. So "great," in fact, that they'd be lucky to even see each other once every three years.

'_Maybe I should get this for him. I mean, he did pay for that vacation, and this _is _relatively cheap_..._'_

Thankfully, they were all old enough to afford their own flights, so this year was a guaranteed reunion. Better have something ready, right?  
_  
_Grabbing the game, he flipped the box around and examined the artwork. _'Does Sora even _play _shooters? And what makes me so sure that he hasn't already found a good deal on this game anyway?'_

After some _serious_ _thinking_, he decided that Sora could just go through with a refund if he didn't like the gift.

...Do not make unplanned purchases.

And then it hit him: all hell would break loose if Roxas made no progress in locating these petty trinkets Naminé was pining for. It was better if he went back to his task (literally) at hand. He had already spent a lump of his time contemplating about getting a present for Sora, and he couldn't afford to squander any more of his rapidly dwindling time.

Too bad these offers were just amazingly distracting.

In a rush to gather more of Naminé's novelties, he alternated his attention between reading the scribbles on the crumpled page to the overwhelming amount of products the store had to offer, not noticing the dainty girl facing away from him in his path. With an accidental push to her back, she turned to see who had bumped into her.

"Uhh...h-hey, Naminé," he smiled nervously. She eyed the contents in his arms, emitting a thick vibe of vexation when she realized he was missing _at least _five items on her list. Just his luck to run into her while he was still on the hunt for the rest of her gadgets.

The fool.

"Roxas, why do you only have four things? And why is one of them a video game _not _on the list?"

"W-well, you see..." he opened his mouth, spinelessly attempting to formulate a response. The look she gave him didn't help, either. An amalgam of incredulity, skepticism, and disbelief was a beast he wasn't prepared to take on from a finicky girl.

"Sorry, Naminé..." he said, stacking on another sigh for this Black Friday. The sad part was that the day had just started.

"...You know what?" she said, grabbing his attention. "It's okay, just give me what you have and we can go." Sure, It did take her a few moments to settle, but the reassurance that said she didn't hate him for his tomfoolery was worthwhile.

"Besides, I already got what I wanted."

"Which is?"

"For you to put up with me," she smiled.

Oh, cute.


End file.
